CahillVesperLove?
by vivaciousvesper739
Summary: Dan,amy, nellie move to canada. dan falls in love with this girl at his new skool. is "the girl" just acting cute, or is dan gonna fall right into her trap...
1. Chapter 1

**hey, my first fanfic. sorry if this is too short (WHICH IT IS!). i promise the others will be longer. do NOT get mad at me for any reason!**

**DISCLAIMER: i seriously dont know WHY people do this (or what it means), but... i dont own the 39 clues**

**DAN'S POV**

"Soooooooo, where are we exactly going to move too again?" I asked.

"I told you like a million times Dan! I said we are going to move to Sarnia!" Amy practically shouted.

"Sarnia is where exactly? Is it in outer space or something?" I asked again, munching on my salt and vinegar potato chips.

"Sarnia, Ontario, Canada!" Amy said who seemed VERY annoyed.

Why did we have to move to Sarnia? Out of all the places in the world! Couldn't we just move to Japan or China? I've never even heard of Sarnia before! And isn't Canada supposed to be cold? Well, it's summer so it should be THAT cold. Why couldn't we just stay here in Boston? With all my friends?

"So kiddos, ya ready to go?" Nellie said.

"Yeah, sure whatever," I said.

"DAN! Come on! Our flight is going to leave by the time we get there and it will be your fault," Amy said.

"Not moving from this spot!" I said, even though that sounded kinda babyish.

With that, Amy practically dragged me out of the room and outside. This is gonna be a REAL boring rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**okayyyyy. i might change the plot a little bit later on in the story. just read on. i know. this story SUCKS with a capital S! well, it kinda does so far, even though this is only the 2nd chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the 39 clues.**

**Amy's POV**

"Hello young lady!" the cheerful flight attendant said. "Would you like pop or juice? And what kind?"

"I'd like some orange juice please," I replied.

"And what would the young gentleman like?"

"Um... er... a sprite, I guess," Dan said, gloomily.

"Very well sir."

After I finished my juice, I looked beside me to see what Dan was doing. Usually he was munching on his chip and watching a movie, but now, he's just staring out the window.

"Uh, kiddo, you kay back there?" Nellie asked, looking back from her seat. I know EXACTLY what she was thinking right now. That is definitely NOT the usual Daniel Arthur Cahill.

"Dan, what's wrong? Is anything bothering you, dweeb?" I asked. Usually, I don't exactly ask him this, but come on! He's my brother! And, he has no one else to rely to except for Nellie and I.

"Do we _have_ to move to Sarnia? I mean, like, couldn't we move to Toronto or wherever? I haven't even heard of Sarnia!" Dan said.

"Well, it's actually kinda best if we move to a small quiet town where we can go undercover for awhile," I said.

"You mean, we're only staying in Sa... what's-its-name for awhile?"

"I didn't say _that_. We're going to move there for like forever, I guess," I said.

Dan apparently is still upset about not staying in Boston. Yep, I was right. He certainly is a dweeb.

It was still an hour till we reach Toronto airport. From there, uncle Fiske is going to pick us up. Uncle Fiske went to Sarnia a week ago. Well, it's still awhile till we land so... I'm just going to take a little nap...

**Dan's POV**

"Amy! Wake up! We're here!" Nellie said, trying to wake Amy up.

"What? Ian darling? Where are you? You forgot to give me a ki...oops!" Amy said, still in dreamland. Her face was redder than a fire engine. Nellie and I were looking at her awkwardly. Just then, I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing sooooooooo hard that my cheeks were sore and my stomach hurts.

After I finally stopped my laughing fit, we went outside. Hey, it's not so bad in Canada after all! Guess I was wrong. We did all the passport blah blah blah thingys. When we got outside, uncle Fiske was waiting for us, with a HUGE SUV just like the one he bought us after the clue hunt. Wait... oh yeah! I forgot! Uncle Fiske _drove_ to Canada, not travel by plane. I am so stupid!

We went into the car and drove all the way to Sarnia. Well, Nellie drove, at least. It was a 3 hour drive, so I pretty much slept all the way. It was 6:56 am, so you get it, right? Slowly falling asleep... okay! Now I'm OFFICIALLY asleep!


End file.
